


Assistant To A Hero

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Video Chat, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Based off a Tumblr postWhen Nathalie figures out that Adrien is Chat Noir, she will do everything in her power to assist him.  Not out of duty, but out of something that might just be love.





	

This was the second time they had needed to abandon the limo due to an akuma. The difference this time had been the akuma was not directly attacking them, but rather took out the bridge they nearly had been on. Cars on either side blocked them in, and staying was nothing but foolishness. 

All three of them ran out of the car. Nathalie running behind the bodyguard who was trying to find the safest way for them. Adrien was behind her. Was being the word. She turned to look, wanting not a repeat of the last time, where he somehow got separated from them, even though Ladybug had taken to protect them. Nathalie did not want a repeat of the worry and dread. 

When she turned she saw Adrien further behind than he should have been, and going into a tight alleyway. That was a sure fire way of getting trapped. She honestly expected more from the boy. She turned with every intention of running after Adrien when she saw something shoot up from out of the alley. 

Chat Noir?

The sight only caused her a moments pause before she ran to that alley. As she suspected it was a dead end. What she didn't expect was Adrien not there!

Later, once the akuma had been defeated, knowledge of that from the swarm of ladybugs that spread across the affected part of the city, Nathalie looked at the time on her phone. She watched the seconds tick by, going into minutes, and then, “Hey Nathalie!”

“Adrien!” Nathalie turned and looked at the young man. She took quick steps to stand in front of him as he looked at her nervously but none the worse for wear. What she wanted to do was hug him. Instead she motioned to the car. “We should get going.”

The cheerful, if hesitant smile, disappeared as he nodded is acceptance and walked with her back to the limo. His bodyguard waiting, saying nothing. Once they were both inside and driving along the road he spoke up. “I’m sorry if I worried you?”

Nathalie glanced at the boy, a slight smile breaking out of her professional mask. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

For two days she tries to ignore it. Adrien was an athletic, but wiry youth and might have gone over the wall or even through a hole. Just because it looked like a dead end to her, did not mean a boy running on adrenaline couldn’t have found his way out or around.

Two nights later though she could not ignore it anymore.

Being the personal assistant to a fashion mogul meant sometimes keeping odd hours. She would rather have a late night than a very early morning, so when she needed to have a video conference with one of their contracted factories in China, she was at the Agreste mansion very late indeed. Still though Mister Agreste would be pleased with knowing that his wishes were being fulfilled. It also meant she would get to enjoy her day off.

Stretching as she got out of her chair, she grabbed her brief case as she left her office, thinking about something better than just a day off. She needed a vacation, a real one. It had been three years. It was her own fault for not taking one, but since Mrs. Agreste’s disappearance it had been hard for her to just leave. 

Her failure to take care of herself first had nothing to do with the demands of Mr. Agreste however. Lazily she opened the front door of the mansion, thinking of the reason she hadn’t been able to convince herself to take more than a couple of days off, except for the time she had gotten the flu, when she saw a dark shadow fly across the moon. 

Nathalie races down the steps, her head turned up. There was a dark figure with noticeable cat ears and a tail, going into the window. The window that lead right into Adrien’s room.

Chat Noir!

Once she could chalk up to chance, but twice?

All tiredness was gone as Nathalie made her way out the gate and to the Metro. She had to get to the bottom of this, quickly! The ride to her apartment was not long, at least normally it wasn’t, but at the moment if felt like it was taking forever. She was glad to get off and walk the short distance from her stop to the building. The physical activity giving her the illusion of doing something useful.

Once she was home she dropped her bag and slipped off her shoes, going straight to the kitchen and putting on a kettle of water. While waiting for the water she powered up her computer and headed to her room to get out of her suit. The whistling of the kettle sounded just as she walked back out, now in a long night gown. Her hair down she rubbed her scalp, feeling the weariness in her body from a long day even as her mind was still racing.

Nathalie picked out an herbal mix with ginko and ginseng, oh she was going to regret that later, and sat down in front of her computer, pulling up a site she had only rarely gone to in the past, ‘The Ladyblog’. Despite the fact that the blog was run by a teen aged girl, one of Adrien’s classmates no less, it was easy enough to navigate the site by date of attacks, because that’s what she wanted. Not the commentary or theories that were all over the site.

She took a sip of her tea as she walked over and grabbed her tablet, pulling up her schedules for the past six months which was connected to both Agrestes. Looking back and forth between the two screens, she sat up and dug through her desk, pulling out a pen and stationary she never bothered using. She liked stationary, but just about everything she did in life was digital and so it never got used. 

On overly nice paper she started writing down dates and events. The amount of times things were rescheduled was a constant exhaustion even before this Hawk Moth had shown himself in Paris, but Nathalie was noticing that she had been doing it more often. Some of it made sense. Hawk Moth’s activities caused Paris to stop and notice. Either directly or indirectly Hawk Moth’s akumas affected her everyday life and her poor schedule. 

Sitting back Nathalie frowned. Could she really derive any proof from the rescheduling? After all there were more than a few things she had to fix in Mr. Agreste’s schedule as well. Then again he was both a businessman and an artist. He had originally hired her to keep him on track after all.

Looking past the elder Agrestes’ activities, she looked back at Adrien’s. There was a scary pattern. Even if she ignored the attacks that happened at his school, and really she couldn’t. She had fretted each and every time news had gotten out that his school was or had been involved in some way with an akuma attack.

Adrien never talked about it either. No, they did not have an easy comfortable relationship, but he did talk to her. He never talked about the attacks though, something that dawned on her. She had not wanted to pry. She never did. She let Adrien come to her when he had a concern. When those concerns were related to his father it was difficult of late, but she always listened.

Shouldn’t he have been afraid, or excited, or both? Instead he talked about anything else. Asking what his schedule looked like. Telling her what projects he had to work on for classes. Even once in a while bringing up his class mates.

He was getting more secretive though, but that could have been the age. He had friends and a social life that wasn’t directly dictated by the company and brand. He likely wanted to hold onto something that was purely his. She could understand that.

Nathalie sighed and watched the screen on her computer move from still to still of various photos taken of the heroes. There was a shot of Chat Noir smiling at the camera, leaning back against the newly erected statue dedicated to the two heroes. 

That was a familiar pose.

Another picture, this time more candid as he’s not looking at the camera, Ladybug in the foreground. He wasn’t posing there, just reacting in glee.

When Adrien use to smile all the time around the manor, it looked a lot like that. In fact she had been catching smiles like that again.

Nathalie tried to take a sip of her tea, but the cup was empty. Did she need any more proof? She had seen Chat Noir twice already where Adrien was suppose to be. The schedules, the apologizing texts, the events all lined up.

_’And really Nathalie, you know that grin. That’s not just Adrien’s after all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> There in ends Chapter 1. In Chapter 2 we start to see what Nathalie is going to do with her new found information.


End file.
